


Alive Back From The Dead

by Amberly



Series: Just Like Heaven [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo was absent. Hadn’t been home in over a year, been in contact in over a month. Was laughing with a mark, infiltrating a base, dead in an alley or anything. Their anniversary had come and gone, and Wufei had spent it alone, drinking wine in the garden of a house that was too big for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive Back From The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> For you.  
>   
> This fic pairs best with Taylor Swift's "This Love.

_"..I'll be there as soon as…why don't you come and get him to…"_

Wufei kept his forehead pressed against the glass, ignoring the uncharacteristic buzz of conversation behind him. A nightly call come in the middle of the day. The rain was slowing, but the dark sky still drowned out the brightness of the flowers, dimming the wild splash of cherry blossoms. He remembered other springs, murmured poetry in the darkness, the feeling of fingers in his hair. The scent of sandalwood and rain clinging to his bed sheets, hooded violet eyes watching him in the pale dawn.

Duo was absent. Hadn’t been home in over a year, been in contact in over a month. Was laughing with a mark, infiltrating a base, dead in an alley or anything. Their anniversary had come and gone, and Wufei had spent it alone, drinking wine in the garden of a house that was too big for him.

He pulled away from the window and smoothed back his hair. Squared his shoulders as he caught Relena’s eyes. She was watching him, blue gaze piercing, mirrored understanding and Wufei nodded. Strode towards the desk to stand resolute at her side. Quatre was away, tending to negotiations in the colonies. The couple had video conferences every night with tears in their eyes, voices laced with affection. Wufei would stand by the door, trying to ignore his own separation. The calls he didn’t get were phantom bells rung in his ears. He reread letters instead, safe in the quiet of his bed. Told laughing stories to an absent lover and tried to pretend it was enough.

It was hard to go back. To pretend he could be the solitary dragon after Duo’s whirlwind into his life, leaving a permanent mark etched into his skin. Branded on his heart. The silence weighed on him, made it a struggle to get out of bed. Relena knew, and Heero suspected, and they both worked to keep him busy, Relena insisting that Wufei accompany her on trips to town. Heero dropped by on the weekends, bringing Go and tea. They played in companionable silence, and Heero left him with a squeeze to his shoulder.

Wufei appreciated their efforts. Clung to them as he waited desperately in Relena’s office for the reports that Une sent, needing any scrap of information he could get. When Une had announced Duo was off the grid, Relena had held him. Cradled him to her chest like the mother he could barely remember, singing in quiet French as she ran her fingers through his hair. Heero had turned white and stiff, a sudden marble statue among the rich silks in Relena’s office. And then he’d come back to life, turning on his heel and leaving without a word. He’d shown up the next day with red-rimmed eyes, the scent of vodka still on his breath.

It was a month later and still no word, not a sound, and Wufei had managed to get word to Trowa. To beg, finally, for a favor. Trowa had contacts still, and he promised to use them, but there was nothing. Only ash in his mouth, the lingering taste of bitterness.

“I have to go, Wu,” a ghost told him. A ghost with long hair and slim fingers, brushing dark hair behind his ear, cupping the strong line of his jaw. He didn’t understand. It wasn’t just the mission. Wasn’t just the unrest on L2, or the suspicion of another war. Duo‘d been restless, mercurial even under Wufei’s steady hands. Too much. It’d been too much, too soon, and they’d been too young, and Duo ran, leaving under the guise of duty.

He’d said he’d come back. When he was ready. And Wufei had said nothing. It had been his promise: he would never ask anything of Duo. Duo was his own person, and Wufei let him go, chest hollow, offering Duo a cracked smile as he boarded the plane that would take him away, off colony, out of Wufei’s life until whenever ’ready’ happened. Duo had spent a year bouncing between crises, calling whenever he could. And now he was gone, off the grid.

“Wufei.” Relena’s hand touched his clenched fist. He looked down. Loosened his grip and tried to crack a smile. It failed, the expression barely making it across his lips before it died. Wufei cleared his throat.

“Yes, Relena?”

“Go home.” She stood, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. She had to stand on tiptoe to do it. It was wrong, all wrong, because Duo didn’t have to. Duo was his height, could look him in the eye as he licked the tip of Wufei’s nose, and Wufei would grimace and make a face, and Duo would laugh, wild and delighted as he threw his arms around Wufei’s neck. Would kiss him properly, call him his grumpy dragon. Wufei’s face cracked, spasmed with pain, and Relena‘s arms were around his waist in a heartbeat, pressing her cheek to his chest and squeezing tight.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, resting his face in her hair. Relena snorted, shaking her head and pulling away. She gave him a gentle push, lips curving just a little. Small and secretive.

“Go _home,_ ” she repeated. “I’ll be fine until Heero gets here.” She pushed him again, and he sighed. He did smile, this time, brief and fleeting. It was not the first time she’d sent him home. And so he listened, leaving her smiling in her study. The sun was out now, warming him as he walked to his car, the scent of rain and cherry blossoms teasing his nose. It was bittersweet, something he would’ve enjoyed a month ago. He drove home in silence, lost in memories. So lost, that he almost didn’t notice them.

Cars. They were pulled up on both sides of the road, filling the driveway. The house was remote, on the water away from town. No reason for visitors. Wufei parked next to a familiar motorcycle and got out of the car in a daze. He could hear the water lapping against the shore, could hear voices, soft laughter. Wufei’s throat went dry as he entered the house, shrugging off the jacket of his suit. Trowa was there, holding out his hands, and Wufei handed it to him, heart pounding in his chest.

“What’s happening?” His voice was rough, raspy and dry. Trowa only smiled and shook his head.

“Nothing bad. Come on.” He offered his arm. Wufei took it without thought, looking up at him, then ahead. They walked arm and arm through the empty house, Wufei’s pulse racing. The garden. They were all in the garden, standing and talking with teary smiles. Heero and Une held glasses of champagne, Relena and Quatre beaming as he stepped towards them. He stared at her in confusion, mind blank as Trowa lead him through the crowd. Trowa squeezed his hand, then let him go. He walked forward as if in a dream, his friends parting around him as he made his way towards an arched trellis.

“What--?” He stopped, froze. _Duo_. Duo gave him a tentative smile, his hair pulled away from his face and curled down his back.

 _Alive_. Alive and holding out a trembling hand. Wufei took it with wide eyes. He expected it to burn him, to be hot, or ice cold. Instead, it was merely warm, calloused and soft and perfect, a solid weight held in his own. They stood together as their friends watched, and Wufei swallowed hard, eyes stinging as Duo’s hand tightening in his own.

“Wu.” Duo paused, wetting his lips. _That voice_. Wufei closed his eyes, rocking back on his heels. _Here_. Duo was here, really here, his lips brushing Wufei’s cheek, a calloused hand cradling his own.

Inhaling sharply, Wufei opened his eyes to look into endless violet, sliding a hand free to cover Duo’s as he stepped closer. Everyone was watching and he didn’t care. _Couldn’t_ care. Only Duo mattered, chapped lips pressed against his own, the scent of sandalwood washing over him as he crushed him closer, arm wrapped around Duo’s waist. Duo stiffened and melted. Pulled back with flushed cheeks, thumb brushing over his cheekbone.

“Wu,” he tried again, leaning their foreheads together, soft words spoken loud enough to carry to those around them. “I told you that I’d come back when I was ready to settle down. I’m-- I’m ready. I don’t want to run anymore.”

“What--”

“Marry me,” Duo’s hands were sliding over Wufei’s hair, thief's fingers deftly breaking loose the band. Wufei’s breath caught, hair falling forward to frame his face, blocking the sight of the others as his knees buckled. He clutched at Duo’s arms, mouth open, unable to tear his gaze away from the man in front of him. This close, Wufei could see every eyelash, ever freckle on Duo’s face. He could see the thin scar on his upper lip from the war, when an explosion had been too close. There was a new scar, shiny and pink on the edge of his jaw, and Wufei followed it with his eyes, pulling back enough to look him over properly. Duo was favoring his left leg, where there was an obvious bulge, dress slacks trying to hide the cast underneath. He was thinner, almost gaunt, an unsettling hollowness around his eyes, and.

Wufei’s hands slid up, cupping Duo’s cheeks in a mirror of the ones on his own.

“Yes,” he breathed. “ _Yes_.”

* * *

 

“I thought you’d be angrier.”

“I thought you were dead.” Wufei spoke soft, like a secret. They were in bed, tangled amongst the sheets, Wufei’s hand buried in Duo’s hair. His fingers stroked the nape of his neck, head resting on his bicep.

“I thought I was, too,” Duo joked.

“Don’t!” Wufei flinched, then raised up, glaring down at him. The hand in Duo’s hair tightened, fury etched on his face. Duo couldn’t do anything but smile, reaching out to cradle Wufei’s cheek. He sat up. Wrapped his arms around him and held on tight, pressing kisses to Wufei’s temple and cheek. The hard line of his jaw. Against his chest, Wufei calmed. Settled, soothed by the warm weight of Duo’s arm around him. He swallowed and closed his eyes, cheek resting against Wufei’s hair.

“Don’t joke about that,” Wufei’s voice shook. Duo nodded. Took a deep breath and sat back, hands drawn to the bronzed skin of his lover. His husband. His _husband_ , and Duo couldn’t feel anything but joy at the thought. He leaned in, brushing his lips against his, thumbs stroking the soft skin behind his ear. Like he could kiss away months of absence. Of missed phone calls and sparse letters.

“I’m sorry,” Duo rested his forehead against Wufei’s, skin thrilling as fingers wrapped around his wrist. Wufei’s thumb stroked the skin, eyes dark and warm. It was a look reserved for him, one only he saw, and Duo’s heartbeat sped up, lips quirking again. “Do you want me to tell you?”

“Yes,” Wufei growled, then pulled away. Falling back against the bed, Duo sprawled, tugging at his husband and drawing him into the safe circle of his arm.

“Trowa got me out,” Duo began. “After you called him.”

“Good! It’s about time—“ Wufei bolted up again, glaring.

“Wu,” Duo cut off, huffing and rolling his eyes. Grumbling, Wufei settled back against him. Pressing a kiss to his temple, he continued, a smile stretching over his face. “Trowa got me out after you called him. One of his contacts found me, got word back. Our favorite merc rescued me—with lots of comments impugning my masculinity, I might add. You should do something about that—anyway. He got me out, and we came home. I set everything up on the way.”

He turned his head to meet Wufei’s gaze. To run his eyes over his face. Wufei knew there was more to his story, those shrewd black eyes pinning him. It was the edited version. This was their wedding day. It was a day for reunion, for joy, and Duo wasn’t dead. He was alive, all of his skin pressed against all of Wufei’s, and he wanted to bask in it. To leave behind the cold hell of capture and find heaven in the arms of his husband. Duo shrugged, and Wufei sighed, nodding. Curling against his arm.

“You almost ruined it,” Duo informed him.

“What? How!” Wufei’s eyebrows raised, his wide eyes staring at him, and Duo laughed. Drew his fingers down the curve of his waist, the rise of his hip.

“You wouldn’t leave,” he grinned. “Relena was trying to get you to come home, and you wouldn’t leave. She had to haul ass to make it in time.”

“She knew?”

“Everyone knew. Except you. That’s why it was a surprise,” Duo teased. It was worth the glare he got in return, the quirk of Wufei’s lips that told him more than words that his lover—his husband—was amused. Was content to bicker with him in their marriage bed.

“Don’t be an ass. So that’s how she got here first.”

“Yep,” Duo was tired of talking. He fitted his lips to Wufei’s, hand curling around his hip. Wufei responded with a please sigh, arm wrapping around his neck, around his waist, drawing him closer as he licked into his mouth. There’d been a moment when Duo had been afraid he would never feel this again. When he’d been locked in the dark and he’d forgotten the shape of Wufei’s lips, the soft silk of his hair. That he wouldn’t come back. That he would leave Wufei alone, or that Wufei would be too angry to forgive. Afraid to find out that Wufei had moved on or away and left every piece of him behind.

There would be more to talk about. Explanations to give, and reassurances. But for now. For now, he wanted to forget. To seal himself away from the world, safe in his marriage bed with Wufei’s hands in his hair, his lips skimming along the column of his throat. Duo lost himself in his husband’s body with an eager reverence, relearning the hard planes of his body with dedication. It was where he belonged, and he had no intention of leaving again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to annoyinglittletwit for an excellent beta!


End file.
